Chouchou Akimichi
Allgemeines Chouchou Akimichi (Chou = Schmetterling, Akimichi = Herbststraße) ist Karuis und Choujis Tochter und somit Mitglied des Akimichi-Clans. Während des Epilog geht sie noch zur Ninja-Akademie und dort in dieselbe Klasse wie Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka und Sarada Uchiha. Zu den Ereignissen von Boruto: Naruto the Movie ist Chouchou bereits eine Kunoichi. Erscheinung thumb|left|Chouchou als Akademie-Schülerin Chouchou ist ein pummeliges, dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit gelben Augen und braunen Haaren. Diese trägt sie zu zwei stacheligen Zöpfen, in denen jeweils zwei rosa Perlen stecken. Sie hat auf beiden Seiten Ohrringe, welche sie von ihrem Vater als Erkennungsmerkmal für die nächste Generation des Teams "Ino-Shika-Chou" geschenkt bekommen hat, und trägt ein rosa Hemd mit weißer Hose. Einige Jahre später versucht sie, auf ihr Gewicht zu achten, was ihr jedoch nicht so sehr gelingt, wie sie es sich erhofft hätte. Charakter thumb|left|Anko und Chouchou Wie ihr Vater liebt Chouchou es zu essen, insbesondere Süßigkeiten scheinen es ihr angetan zu haben. Aufgrunddessen kann sie keinem Angebot widerstehen, selbst wenn sie dafür das Training sausen lassen muss. Es kümmerte sie anfangs auch nicht, wenn sie deshalb von jemanden als dick bezeichnet wird, was sich jedoch einige Jahre später ändert. Als sie kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie steht, versucht sie, etwas abzunehmen, was jedoch von ihrem Vater zunichte gemacht wird. Ihre anfängliche Haltung gegenüber ihrem Gewicht unterscheidet sie von ihrem Vater, der in jungen Jahren sehr sensibel auf das Wort "fett" reagiert hat. thumb|left|Chouchou fährt Sarada an Außerdem scheinen sie und Anko Mitarashi sich recht nahe zu stehen und ebenfalls pflegt sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Sarada Uchiha, mit der sie sich sogar gemeinsam auf die Suche nach deren Vater machen will. Auch nimmt Chouchou Sarada es nicht übel, wenn diese sich einen kleinen Scherz in Bezug auf ihr Gewicht erlaubt, was auf eine sehr gute Beziehung schließen lässt.Manga Band 73, Kapitel 3 Auch kurzzeitige Spannungen können der Beziehung der beiden Mädchen nicht schaden. Zudem hat sie keine Angst davor, in einen Kampf einzuschreiten, wenn sie oder ein Kamerad bedroht wird, so wie sie es tat, als sie und Sarada angegriffen wurdenManga Band 73, Kapitel 3, ist jedoch nicht frei von Angst und so ist sie durchaus beängstigt, als Shins Klone die Überhand gewinnenManga Band 73, Kapitel 9. Trotz allem ist auch Chouchou noch ein Kind und bewundert so den Nanadaime Hokage, als dieser sie und Sarada rettet und hält ihn für kurze Zeit sogar für ihren wahren leiblichen Vater. Dies geht so weit, dass sie selbst Sasuke Uchiha als ihren leiblichen Vater sieht, was jedoch vergeht, als sie erfährt, dass er tatsächlich Saradas Vater ist. Ein weiterer kindlicher Aspekt ihrer Persönlichkeit zeigt sich, als sie auf Orochimaru trifft und Sarada erzählt, dass sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren ist, welches Geschlecht ihr Gegenüber hat. Handlung Epilog Nachdem ihr Lehrer Shino Aburame den Unterricht vorzeitig beendet hat, wird sie von Inojin indirekt auf das anstehende Training mit den Eltern hingewiesen. Doch sie muss absagen, da Chouchou sich mit Anko treffen will, um in den Dangoladen zu gehen. Die Aussicht auf ein paar Süßigkeiten bzw. Süßes scheint für sie reizvoller zu sein als ein anstrengendes Training. Naruto Gaiden thumb|250px|left|Chouchou und ihre Kameraden Während sie im Epilog offen zu ihrem Gewicht stand, hat sie im Gaiden scheinbar einige Probleme damit und würde gerne trainieren, um etwas abzunhehmen. Als Sarada ihr zusätzlich noch zum Trainig rät, wird Chouchou etwas sauer und findet, dass Sarada aufrgund ihrer Abstammung auf andere stets hinabblickt. Des Weiteren scheint Chouchou Chips mit Consommé-Geschmack zu mögen, anders als ihr Vater. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst hat ihr Vater keine Probleme damit, dass Chouchou mehr wiegt, als andere Kinder in dem Alter. Dieser Mentalitätsunterschied, gekoppelt mit der Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter keinerlei Gewichtsprobleme hat, sorgt dafür, dass Chouchou anzweifelt, ob Chouji und Karui wirklich ihre Eltern sind. Zusammen mit Sarada will sie sich also auf die Suche nach ihren wahren Eltern machen und dabei verfolgen die beiden zusammen den Nanadaime Hokage. thumb|right|Chouchou bleibt cool Kurz nachdem Chouchou und Sarada sich aufmachen, um Naruto zu folgen, werden sie von einem Jungen mit Sharingan angegriffen, der den Auftrag erhielt, Sarada festzunehmen. Da Chouchou ihm dabei im Weg steht, will er sie, nach einem kurzen Kampf, ausschalten, jedoch greift Naruto rechtzeitig ein, der von Anfang an wusste, dass die beiden Mädchen ihm folgen. Nachdem Naruto Shin verjagen konnte, setzen die beiden Mädchen ihre Reise zusammen mit Naruto fort, damit Sarada ihren Vater treffen kann, wovon Chouchou nicht sehr begeistert ist, da sie annahm, bei dieser Reise würde es um sie gehen. Die Vermutung, dass Naruto ihr wahrer Vater sein könnte, kann dieser aber mit Leichtigkeit widerlegen. Bei dieser Reise müssen Naruto und Sarada mehrmals Halt machen, da Chouchou entweder hungrig ist, oder eine Pause vom Laufen braucht. Letzteres ist der Grund dafür, dass Sarada später alleine ihrem Vater gegenübersteht, der sie für einen Feind hält. An dem darauffolgenden Kampf gegen den Jungen und dessen Vater ist Chouchou nicht beteiligt, sondern schaut aus sicherer Entfernung zu, wünscht sich währenddessen aber, dass auch ihr Vater so cool wäre wie Naruto oder Sasuke. Nachdem Sakura Haruno mitsamt den Gegnern fortteleportiert wurde, werden Chouchou und Sarada zu ihrem eigenen Schutz von Naruto und Sasuke mitgenommen. Chouchou ist anwesend, als Orochimaru in seinem Versteck über Shin erzählt. Zusammen mit allen anderen macht Chouchou sich später auf, um nach Shin und Sakura zu suchen. thumb|left|Wer sind Sie? ... Papa?! Dabei wird sie, wie alle anderen auch, in Sasukes Susano'o eingehüllt, um schneller zu Shins Versteck reisen zu können. Bei Shins Versteck angekommen wird sie Zeugin davon, wie Shin besiegt und von seinen Klonen verraten wird. Als die Klone die Konoha-Nin bekämpfen wollen, ist Chouchou sichtlich beängstigt und scheint nicht mehr ganz mitzukommen. Nachdem Sarada sich in den Kampf stürzt, bewundert Chouchou ihre Freundin ganz offen. Als sie später zurück nach Konoha gehen, sieht Chouchou einen schlanken Mann am Tor stehen. Voller Freude über diesen Anblick stürzt sie sich auf ihn, nur um zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich Chouji ist. Fasziniert von ihrem Vater will sie nun die Geheimtechnik lernen, mit der er so dünn geworden ist. Boruto Serie thumb|left|Motivation sieht anders aus Einige Zeit später steht Chouchou mit ihrem Team kurz vor den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen, wirkt jedoch, genau wie Shikadai und Inojin, wenig motiviert, an diesen teilzunehmen. Ihr Sensei Moegi jedoch überreicht Chouchous Teamkameraden Briefe von Temari und Ino, welche deren Sprösslinge umstimmen. Chouchou und Moegi wundern sich, was wohl in den Briefen stand und schauen den Jungs nach, als sie überstürzt zu einem Treffen mit Boruto aufbrechen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Chouchou setzt [[Bubun Baika no Jutsu ein]] Durch ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Akimichi-Clan beherrscht sie das enstprechende Hiden und das schon in jungen Jahren. Durch ihr Gewicht ist sie jedoch nicht sehr schnell, dazu scheint es ihr an Ausdauer zu mangeln, da sie schon nach einem kurzen Sprint mit Sarada erschöpft ist und um eine Pause bittet. Des Weiteren kriegt sie oft und schnell Hunger, was ein weiteres Hindernis bei Reisen mit ihr für Andere darstellt. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des zweiten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Moegi' Trivia *''Chouchou'' bedeutet Liebling auf Französisch. *Zusammen mit Inojin Yamanaka und Shikadai Nara bildet sie die nächste Generation des Teams "Ino-Shika-Cho". *Obwohl sie über ihr Gewicht klagt, macht sie keine Anstalten, auf ihre Ernährung zu achten. *Um angespannte Situationen aufzulockern, bietet sie ihrem Gegenüber scheinbar gerne Chipstüten an, so wie sie es mit Sasuke Uchiha tat. *Ihre Lieblinsspeisen sind nahezu alles Mögliche. **Sie hat kaum Abneigung gegen bestimmte Lebensmittel. *Ihre Hobbys sind Ess-Wettkämpfe und das Anschauen von Fernsehdramas. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Film) *Boruto (Manga) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi